


Just A Touch

by victoryblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Innocence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryblainers/pseuds/victoryblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59545670#t59545670">this gkm prompt</a>. Blaine Anderson doesn’t have friends. He’s been home schooled all his life and the most fun he has is learning new songs on the piano with his mother. But he has a secret, something his parents have been trying to hide since he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for a little while but I’m really excited to see where this takes me. It’s basically going to be lots of innocent yet insatiably horny!Blaine and older!Kurt. This part can almost be seen as a prologue. Next part should be up very soon!

Baking cookies with his mother on Saturday afternoons has been part of their routine for as long as he can remember. Blaine knows all the recipes in his mother’s handwritten book. He loves that thing, its edges are faded from overuse and the pages are crisp with neat writing. Although he need never look for a recipe in the actual book, its a part of their routine. And if its one things the Anderson’s live for, its routine.

Blaine’s mother, Anita, has a routine. She studied as a pastry chef and worked in a gourmet shop before giving birth to Blaine. Now, Anita spends the week days preparing lessons for her son, teaching him all the things a boy his age should know. Anita does her best to make it fun, homeschooling was not something she planned on doing when Blaine was born, but once she made the decision, everything else fell into place. The family moved to a very small town outside the city to avoid large masses of people, unfortunately that meant that a good school was just too far out of their reach. So Anita makes lesson plans and gets creative with her teaching methods. She teaches Blaine how to cook and how to knit and how to play the piano. She reads to him and when he is old enough, has him read to her. In the late afternoons they both work diligently to have a delicious dinner ready for when her husband, Robert arrives from work.

Robert also has a routine. In the mornings his wife wakes him with a loving kiss to the cheek, he makes his way to the bathroom and gets ready for the day. Once he’s showered and dressed, he goes down to the kitchen where Anita always has a hearty breakfast waiting for him. His son Blaine helps her set up, still in pajamas, hair unruly from sleep but his ever present smile is always there as a greeting for a new day. After breakfast Anita gives him a quick peck on the lips and brushes his shoulders for lint that is never there, Blaine gives him another smile and wishes him a good day at work before he hands him his briefcase and both he and Anita wave him off for another day at work. He works at a busy law firm in the city, being made partner shortly after Blaine’s fifth birthday makes it difficult for him to spend much more time with his family.

Even Blaine has a routine, it’s changed the most over the years, growing up comes with growing responsibilities. He wakes shortly after he hears his father start his shower, he greets his mother and helps her with breakfast, knowing she could use the help. Together they make short work of it and by the time his father is downstairs, freshly shaven and ready for work they all sit down to breakfast. They don’t speak much, choosing to share pleasant smiles with one another but not wanting to overwhelm their still sleep addled minds with conversation. After his dad is off to work his mother sends him to ready himself for the day while she does the dishes and prepares their learning room for the first lesson of the day. The rest of the morning and afternoons are spent with lesson after lesson. Then they either cook or learn a new song from the big book of classical pieces Blaine got for his eleventh birthday.

By the time Robert returns home, their dinner is ready and the three of them talk about their day before retiring to the sitting room. Most nights Anita will insist Blaine play a new song he learned for his father before sending him to bed, wanting him to get as much rest as a growing boy should have.

The weekends are for running errands. One weekend Anita will do the shopping; the next Robert will do it. Blaine doesn’t go to the store with them, not until he’s a bit older anyway. He hardly goes anywhere at all. Some weekends Robert takes him to a toy store, the older one at the edge of town where less people are likely to go, but that’s only on random days when the weather is less favorable and people rather stay home. 

Robert does plan the odd day out every few weeks, choosing to drive the family to a forest reserve or somewhere equally as desolate. They pack a picnic and a ball for Robert to toss around with Blaine, or a book and a guitar to pass the time. Robert and Anita were happy to have such a well mannered son, but like any child he was riddled with questions. He wondered why he didn’t go to school with other children, he wondered why his parents never had friends over. As he grew older he asked why he wasn’t allowed to go out and play, or why he wasn’t allowed to be alone, ever. His questions were always answered with distractions or friendly dismissals. He was too young they told him, when you’re older, they told him. He always agreed, but Robert and Anita knew that soon enough their son’s unwavering cooperation would start to crumble.

The Anderson’s never go on vacation. Blaine lives on a street with no one his age, most of his neighbors are elderly or well on their way, Blaine Anderson does not have friends.

The only time he was able to play with anyone close to his age was when his Aunt Selina and Uncle Craig visited when he was five. They brought their grand daughters, eight year old twins, Joan and Sandy. Blaine was so excited to play with them, he shared all his toys and even went along with their idea to throw a princess themed dance party. He doesn’t ask why his mom insists that he wear gloves with his long sleeved shirt and pants, even though it was mid-June. He was too young at the time to understand why his father got so nervous and his Uncle Craig shook his head during their dance party. Blaine danced happily with his fellow princesses and spoke of all the adventures they would get into when they would get together again.

Only that was the first and last time he saw Joan and Sandy, and he only saw his Aunt Selina after that. She stopped coming around completely after a couple years. The first weekend Robert was gone, Anita explained to Blaine what a funeral was and that Aunt Selina had gone to live with angels. Blaine may have only been seven at the time, but he knew that if angels existed, his Aunt Selina was probably not with them. Angels were supposed to be good and well, even then Blaine understood that not all people are good.

And still, the Anderson’s stuck to their routine. They spent their days together, not sparing a thought to the outside world. Robert would wake up every morning and kiss his wife good night. Anita would cook for her husband and teach her son and Blaine, he did his very best to be a good boy for his parents.

—-

But as all things do, their routine changed one Saturday afternoon. Blaine’s fourteenth birthday was coming up the following week, and he’d notice a certain level of anxiety in his parents lately. He was asking more questions and finding their answers lacking. He was becoming moodier and less agreeable. He was having trouble sleeping, his mom or dad started sitting with in his room on nights that he was especially restless. That week had been another long one for Robert, he was putting in a lot of hours at the office and wouldn’t make it home until nearly ten in the evening. Anita and Blaine would wait up for him, reviewing a lesson or practicing on the piano. The law firm had taken on a big case which required a lot of his time. When Robert walked through the door he barely had enough energy to take off his shoes let alone stay awake. Which is why this particular Saturday, Anita decided to let Robert sleep in. She and Blaine made a lovely breakfast, they set aside a plate for Robert, and spent the morning doing some cleaning. By early afternoon Robert was still sleeping, it was Blaine’s idea to bake something. He thought the smell of homemade cookies baking in the oven would be the best way to wake his father.

They had all their ingredients out when Anita realized that they were all out of eggs and milk. It was Robert’s turn to do the grocery shopping but she didn’t want to bother him. She was ready to return the supplies back to their place when Blaine spoke up.

“I can go to the store.” His voice was nervous. Like a boy trying to sound confident but knowing without a doubt that he had no ground to land on.

Anita looked over from behind the cupboard door, “Oh, sweetheart! That’s not necessary, we’ll just bake something for dad tomorrow after he’s done the shopping.”, she assured.

Blaine didn’t look convinced, he was always small for his age, a little pudgy around the edges but there was no denying that he was growing into his own skin. His shoulders were getting broader and it was obvious he was due for a growth spurt soon. Even then despite his small build, he did his best to stand his ground, even if his nerves got the better of him.

“But, I mean. Mom, I’ve gone to the store with dad plenty of times! It’s not far at all, I could walk there or take my bike. I can go and come back, easy!”, his honey ambered eyes shone as he pleaded his case, he wanted this, Anita knew but there was just no way. It was too dangerous.

“Sweetie, I don’t think its a good idea. We’ll just wait for your father to wake up and-”

“I can do it, though! It’s not a big deal, mom. Please!”

“Blaine there is no need to raise your voice. Your father is asleep and we wouldn’t want to wake him. You know how tired he’s been. Besides, you’ve never gone on your own, it’s too-”

“That’s just it, though! I never go anywhere on my own! I never do anything on my own! I-”

Blaine’s shouts were cut off by an aggravated grumble, both he and Anita looked up to see and sleep rumpled Robert standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Hey, hey, hey! What is with all the shouting! Blaine, why are you yelling at your mother? You know better than that, son.” Robert asks his son directly, his limbs are heavy and he feels like he’s been sleeping for a month but he’s still so very tired.

He looks between his wife and son standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, Anita looks more nervous than she has in a long time and Robert is sure he’s never seen Blaine this worked up in his life.

“We need some groceries, darling. But we didn’t want to bother you while you slept. Blaine wanted to go to the store on his own but I told him you would agree that it doesn’t seem like a safe idea.” Anita replies, making sure to put emphasis on the fact that Blaine wanted to go out alone, without making it too obvious.

Robert nodded, understanding immediately, “Your mother is right, Blaine. I can go to the store after I get dressed. It’s no problem at all.”

That only serves to aggravate Blaine more, “But its not fair! I’m not stupid and I’m not a little kid. I don’t need to be with you two all the time! I can do stuff by myself!” he shouts before running up the stairs and to his room. Anita and Robert wince when they hear their son slam his bedroom door shut.

Both parents share a concerned look.

“Should we? What do we do, Robert? He’s been talking back more and more lately. The doctors said this would happen, I don’t think we can keep this a secret from him for much longer.”

“I know, love. I think it’s time we told him the truth. It’s only going to get worse from here on out. We can’t keep him locked away in this house forever.”

Robert holds out his arms, hugging his wife close when she begins to cry.

—-

They find Blaine curled up in his bed. He took off his shoes and has his legs tucked up, holding them close to his chest. He’s obviously been crying, there are still tear tracks on his cheeks. Robert knocks on the door lightly while pushing it open slowly.

He doesn’t respond, he buries his face into the pillow next to him, Blaine assumes he’ll be getting a lecture. He knows he shouldn’t have raised his voice. His parents have done their best to give him a happy life but he can’t help feeling like something is wrong. He wishes so deeply to have something different. Something more.

It makes him feel guilty. There is something his parents are hiding, Blaine knows that. He isn’t sure what it is or why they feel the need to keep him from the world but there must be a reason. His dad goes out and talks to people, he has a job and knows more people than Blaine has ever seen in his life. His mom does too. She might spend most of her time with him, but she goes out too. He can’t remember the last time he was truly alone. One of his parents has always been around. Even when he was younger and they would let him play outside. His mom or dad were there. Helping him learn to ride a bike or watching him as he ran after bubbles in the garden.

Blaine knows he shouldn’t have yelled. He feels the sting of gathering tears in his eyes.

He looks up when he feels the weight of two bodies sitting near the edge of his bed. His mom looks so worried. The worry lines are visible on her forehead. His dad sits near her, he places a hand on her shoulder and the other reaches out to pat Blaine’s leg.

He wants to apologize. He should. He shouldn’t have gotten so mad. But they are lying. Blaine knows they are keeping something from him. No matter how hard they try, this life isn’t normal. People don’t behave the way they do. Normal people go to school with kids their age. They have friends, they go to the mall and talk to people other than their parents.

If only they could stop lying. They must not trust him. That’s it. How could they not trust him? He’s been a good son, he completes his lessons and helps around the house all the time. Blaine knows he is a good son, a good person. What could be so awful that they need to lie? Are they hiding from someone? Could they be in danger, is someone out to get them?

He’s been so good, why can’t they trust him?

“Why?” He asks, suddenly feeling years worth of repressed confusion and anger. He sits up, trying to wipe away the fresh wave of tears.

“Why what, son?” Robert wonders. He can tell how closed off Blaine has become but the anger is rolling off of him in waves.

“Why don’t you trust me?!” Blaine jumps off the bed then, wanting to put distance between himself and the liars on his bed. He paces back and forth, his hands run impatiently through his hair. The hair gel he started using last year makes his finger feel sticky. Frustrated, he slams his hands against his desk.

“Honey, please. Please calm down. Of course we trust you, Blaine. We love you. We both love you so much.” Anita pleads with her son. Her voice is shaking as she tries to hold back the tears. Seeing her son unravel this way is the last thing she ever wanted.

“No you don’t! I don’t deserve to be lied to. I’ve always done what you told me. I don’t question it. I accept what you tell me but I know you’re keeping something from me!” Blaine cries as he wraps his arms around himself.

Anita rushes forward, she can’t stand there and watch her son try so hard to be understood. To feel validated. Blaine turns away but doesn’t pull back when he feels his mother wrap her arms around him.

“We just want to protect you, nothing more. All we do is for your safety.” Robert pleads, he knows this is it. There is no way he could live with himself while knowing that Blaine is in such agony.

Blaine looks up from where he’s nestled in his mother’s arms.

“Protect me from what? What could be so terrible that I need to be locked away like a prisoner?” Blaine looks at his dad, begging for the answers he so longs for.

“Just tell me, dad. What could be so dangerous. Just tell me, you know I can handle it.”

He stares between his mom and dad. They are sharing a look of complete resignation maybe even fear.

“You’re right, son. You are absolutely right. It’s time you knew the truth.”

—-

Blaine sits across from his mom in the living room. Anita took Blaine’s hand and led him downstairs while Robert disappeared into their bedroom. A few moments later he walks into the living room holding a wooden lock box. He takes a seat next to Blaine on the couch and sets the box down onto the coffee table. Blaine looks at the box, confusion setting in.

“Wha-”

Anita shakes her head. “Just hear us out first son, then we’ll answer any questions you have.”

Blaine looks between his parents again before nodding in agreement. He’s waited so long for this, he can wait a bit more.

“What I need to stress, Blaine, is that your mother and I have tried to make a happy life for you. All we’ve ever wanted to do was take care of you. To keep you away from anyone that might want to hurt you or take you away from us. We love you, son.” Robert starts.

Blaine nods..

“When you were born there were some… irregularities.” Robert stops when he feels Blaine tense up.

“-nothing life threatening! We’ve told you that the reason you had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks after you were born was because you were born prematurely. The truth is that the when you were born, you were very ill. When the doctor and the nurses first touched you, you had a serious reaction to it. Your skin became irritated, and your heart rate was alarmingly high.”

Anita reaches over to squeeze Blaine’s hand, noticing his increasing worry. She smiles at him, trying to reassure him that everything is alright.

“But I’m not sick now, am I?” Blaine wonders out loud before he can stop himself.

Robert continues talking, not answering Blaine question. “The doctors were stumped for days, you see, whenever anyone but your mother and I touched you, you would have another episode. Your heart rate would skyrocket and you would have trouble breathing. We had every doctor and surgeon in the hospital trying to figure out what was the matter. The only way anyone could get you to stabilize is by continued skin to skin contact. Your mother and I were the only ones that it worked with though, anyone else would only further your symptoms. It wasn’t until a specialist came to see us after you’d been in the incubator for nearly two weeks that we finally caught a break.”

Anita reaches for a tissue, remembering those awful first weeks of her son’s life still resonate deeply with her. She and Robert never knew fear until then.

“The specialist, Doctor Porter, told us about a rare condition she believed were suffering from. It doesn’t really have a name, not even now. But it manifests differently in each patient. It develops and changes over time. All your symptoms matched up. The doctor ran some tests and confirmed that her suspicions were correct.”

"So then, I am sick? I don’t understand."

"Its difficult to explain. Physical interaction with anyone besides your father and I causes something similar to an allergic reaction. But as the years passed your reactions changed. "

Robert nods along with his wife, choosing to continue talking when Anita begins to cry again.

“We stayed in the hospital for a few days after that. No one but us touched or held you, the nurses helped your mother but she and I did everything required. When it was just the three of us alone in the room, you were absolutely fine. You were sleeping well through the night and eating regularly. You were just like any of the other babies in the hospital. It was clear that your condition was only triggered when someone touched your skin. Doctor Porter tested it, when you were fully clothed and wrapped in a blanket, she and the nurses were able to hold safely you as long as your skin was completely covered.”

“We took you home after that. You know that your father and I moved to Ohio from Pennsylvania after he was offered the job at the firm. We didn’t have any family and very few friends in Columbus when you were born. We had a small house that we weren’t very attached to. Those first months were filled with making plans and learning all we could about your condition. I decided it was best to quit my job at the bakery to care for you full time.”

Blaine was shocked. He never knew about his birth or the complications. But his parents explanations still didn’t explain why they’ve lived in such seclusion.

“I feel fine though. I’ve never had any kind of reaction, not that I can remember.” He feels like the answers are right in front of him but he still can’t see them clearly.

“Well, its like your mother said, son. We’ve spent so much time, years now, learning all we could know about your condition. What we know is that it is very rare, doctors only know of a dozen other confirmed cases like yours in the last twenty years. ”

“Mom, Dad. Just tell me. I know you’re still keeping something from me. Please just tell me what scares you so much about me.”, Blaine says in a soft voice. All this talking has only served to confuse and scare him more. He just wants to know, he’s shaking.

Robert and Anita share another one of their looks, it’s Anita who finally speaks.

“Blaine, your condition, it manifests differently as you grow. When you were a baby all we needed to do was hold you, your breathing would even out and you would be back to normal in a matter of seconds. All the doctors said that it would change, that you would grow more frustrated. When you were a toddler we wanted you to have friends but it was clear you wouldn’t be able to be around many people. The few times you were around others when you were little caused you such distress. But you’re right, we were scared. We are scared. The doctors said that once you reached puberty, your condition would change all together and your father and I would no longer be able to help you.”, Anita stops, reaching over for a tissue to wipe her nose.

Blaine looks over at his father willing him to continue.

“We started noticing the signs a couple months ago. Your moods started changing, you started sleeping less and more fitfully. Any other parents could write it off as you going through growing pains, but we knew better. Blaine once you enter puberty, if you come into physical- skin to skin contact with certain people, your body will start having certain urges that-”

Blaine flushes, he and his dad had this talk a few months ago. He knows about that stuff. Well as much as his dad was willing to tell him anyway. But he can guess what goes on. He is thirteen not three, after all.

“No son, this is different. If that were ever to happen, it’s tough to know who those people could be but if by chance you and another person touch, you’ll experience desire. Sexual desire so intense that it could be unbearable.” Robert coughs, looking away from his son’s stunned eyes. He knew this conversation was meant to happen sooner or later. He only wishes it weren’t so awkward.

Anita takes pity on her husband, moving to sit next to her son on the couch. “ If that were to happen, Blaine, you’re condition would make it so that you were insatiable, unable to think clearly for hours unless… Well, unless the person you contacted gives you release.” she says finally, noticing that Blaine has gone absolutely still.

Blaine looks between his parents, waiting for them to tell him that this is all some kind of sick joke. Maybe they are running from a murderer or perhaps they are secret spies like the ones the old movies. Any of those things would be more believable that what he’s just heard. He doesn’t even think about that kind of stuff. Well not really, sometimes at night his mind wanders but he’s still young. This can’t be right.

His attention is brought back when his father reaches for the box on the coffee table, Blaine had completely forgotten about it, his confusion only allowed for a certain amount of curiosity.

“Doctor Porter sent us this when we told her about your new symptoms, we both kept in contact with her after all these years and she’s consulted us on several occasions. Blaine, we never wanted to stop you from living the life you wanted, I guess we let our own fears hold you back.”

Anita smiles at her husband, “We moved here after your first birthday, Blaine. We wanted you to be able to live in your own home comfortably, without fearing that someone would get too close. I guess, we lost sight of things.”

Robert hands the box over to Blaine, placing it in his lap, signaling for him to open it.

Blaine opens the latch before lifting the lid. Inside he finds neatly organized pamphlets and a couple books. There are also a pair of sunglasses and two pairs of soft looking gloves. They are both a nude color that resemble the shade of his skin. He reaches down to run a finger over them, there are soft grooves on the palms, the rest of them are made from a smooth, cool to the touch material.

“We want you to be safe, there is a bunch of information for you to inform yourself about your condition, you can read them at your own pace, whenever you wish.” Anita supplies, knowing her son well enough to sense his confusion.

“And the glasses and gloves? What ar-” Blaine begins to ask but stops when his father stands up. His hands are crossed and he looks torn between emotions.

“We aren’t going to stop you from being your own person, son. When you were younger it was easier to keep an eye on you. You were so little, you still are. But you’re growing up. A boy your age needs his own space, his own time and to know that above all, we trust you, Blaine. All we ask is that you be cautious.” Robert says before stopping in front of his son, looking the boy in the eyes.

“You mean I can go outside, on my own?” Blaine dares to ask, trying desperately to keep his hopes in line.

Anita takes his hand and nods, smiling at him through her tears.

“You will be allowed to have some time on your own, yes. But you are still thirteen, barely a teenager, Blaine. You will ask for permission and will only be allowed to be away from your mother or I on certain occasions.”

Blaine jumps up, launching himself into his father’s arms. He can hardly believe it. Everything is still so messed up and he has so many questions. He doesn’t understand most of what his parents have told him but all he knows is that things are changing. He feels the changes coming but now he knows the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For [this gkm prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59545670#t59545670). Blaine Anderson doesn’t have friends. He’s been home schooled all his life and the most fun he has is learning new songs on the piano with his mother. But he has a secret, something his parents have been trying to hide since he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all I need to apologize for taking so long to update. A combination of crappy internet connections and life got in the way. Luckily I’ve had time to write a lot since my internet has been acting up. Hopefully it’ll give me a nice cushion so we won’t have to go long between updates. This is probably going to be the last chapter that features the Andersons so much. I really tried to get as much Kurt in this part as possible but plot happened. The chapters after this one are going to just right into prompt. Thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoy :)

The Anderson’s life did in fact change after Robert and Anita told Blaine the truth about his condition. There were a lot of questions and restless nights. The routines they worked so hard to establish slowly changed. Anita no longer needed to come up with excuses to keep Blaine at home when she or Robert went out. The weeks following the revelation were the toughest and the happiness Blaine felt when he learned the truth about himself was short lived. 

He thought that simply putting the gloves on would make everything okay. 

Blaine did not expect the books Doctor Porter sent him to be so… explicit. His dad mentioned that some of the information might be too much or too advanced for him to fully understand but Blaine didn’t realize how intense learning so much at once could be.

He managed to get a few pages into one of the pamphlets before shutting it closed at the sight of actual diagrams and charts. 

Deciding that maybe he didn’t need to know the exact mechanics of how certain things worked for the time being, Blaine settled on reading a book written by Doctor Porter that talked about safety and security. He figured that if his parents were worried about his safety, he should get as informed as he could to show them how responsible he could be. 

So Blaine read. He read about the first people diagnosed, about how their _urges_ started manifesting at different ages but always developed around puberty. He learned that some people were used as sex slaves or sold into the sex worker industries. Blaine was shocked, his parents’ fear didn’t seem so unfounded suddenly. Knowing that people like him were violated in such a way, it scared him. 

What Blaine found to be the most interesting were the first hand stories Doctor Porter had put together from other patients. They spoke of how they learned to deal with the illness, as some of them called it. 

Before he realized it, he was crying, shaking with the force of his sobs. It wasn’t until his mother rushed into his room and cradled him in her arms that he finally understood why his parents hid him away from the rest of the world. 

Robert joined them not long after, sitting on the comfortable chair near Blaine’s bed. But Blaine was lost in his own mind, sobbing into his mother’s embrace before he drifted off into a restless sleep. 

Anita and Robert sat with their son, like they had for so many nights but this time Blaine also shared their fear. 

\---

Blaine spent much of those following weeks and months with his nose tucked away in a book or an article. He read and read and cried and screamed. He laughed and smiled and when he was alone at night he blushed. A lot. 

He asked a lot of questions. At first they were about himself. Did he ever react differently? Was there ever a time he didn’t have a reaction? Did Robert or Anita think he was a freak? 

Did they resent him for taking over their lives?

Blaine had never seen his father cry until he asked that question. Robert stood up from the breakfast bar and rushed toward his son, not bothering to hide his tears as he swore to everything he loved and held dearly in his life that Blaine and his mother were the best thing that ever happened to him. And nothing could ever make him feel differently; nothing could make him love Blaine any less or make him resent him. 

The months passed and their routines started to break. Robert would wake up and make breakfast, Anita baked more of her own recipes and experimented with new ones. Blaine took an interest in sports, he knew now he could never play them but he found it was something new he and his father could share. 

\---  
Two years later the Andersons were still adjusting to their new routines. 

For his sixteenth birthday, Robert and Anita took Blaine to a small restaurant in Columbus. It was the first time he went to the city since he was an infant and even though it wasn’t a metropolis, it was still the most amazing thing Blaine had ever seen. 

They spent the afternoon at home, playing music and baking a cake. Blaine wasn’t expecting much more, the previous year had been tough for the three of them. The majority of the time they coped with the new changes in their life well, but there were some days when Blaine wanted to go to the mall and talk to other people his own age. It didn’t matter to him that he had never actually stepped foot in a mall or that he didn’t actually have any friends to talk to. On those days Blaine would yell and refuse to do any of his school work. He would not practice piano and he would not play catch with his dad. 

Those were the days Robert yelled and Anita nitpicked. 

Eventually the yelling and the anger would stop, they would apologize and make up. 

Those days were easy. 

Other times Blaine would despair over his misfortune. Who could ever really get to know him? He’s never had any friends and he probably never will. He can’t leave his parents side out of fear of touching another person and turning into a writhing mess of need and desperation. 

What was the point of doing anything at all? Learning about his condition wouldn’t stop him from having it? Playing the piano made no sense, no one would ever hear him play. Even singing, something his mother had been encouraging him to do more of seemed pointless.

Robert told Blaine that he had real promise and his musical abilities were exceptional. But what did it matter, he would never sing for anyone beside his mom and dad. 

Those days were the hardest. 

On those days Blaine would refuse to get out of bed. He wouldn’t eat and he wouldn’t speak. He would cry and cry before sleeping for hours on end. 

Even his sleep was compromised. If he wasn’t tossing and turning he would have nightmares of faceless strangers crowding around him, stripping him of his clothing and inching their cold, clammy hands towards his bare skin. He would always wake up, screaming before they had a chance to touch him but Blaine’s terror always feels so real that he has trouble finding sleep again. 

Wrapped up in between these kinds of days the Andersons do their best to stay positive. 

They enjoyed their time in Columbus, Blaine knew his parents probably paid extra to be seated in a corner table, where blaine could sit along the walls and thus be separated from the rest of the restaurant’s guests. Their waitress eyed his gloves and long sleeves carefully before shrugging it off as a peculiar teenage thing. But none of those things bothered Blaine. 

On their way out a young man at a neighboring table caught Blaine’s attention. He seemed to be tall, Blaine couldn’t really tell since he was sitting but he had a strong looking build. His shoulders were broad and it wouldn’t be surprising if his waist tapered off thinly beneath the well tailored blazer he wore. His hair looked finely styled, and dark. He was probably around Blaine’s age if not a bit older. He was with other people but Blaine could not stop looking at the man. He was laughing at something the girl sitting next to him said. Blaine felt an unfamiliar tug in the pit of his stomach when he saw the dark haired man rest his arm low on the girl’s waist when she leaned in close to him. 

Blaine’s attention was brought back to his family, his father was asking him if he was ready to go, their dessert had just been cleared away and it seemed like their bill had been paid for. Blaine nodded absent mindedly, he tried not to think about why he had been staring at the man for so long. He blushed as he passed by the man’s table on their way out, looking away when they got close enough. 

His mom noticed his suddenly silence and asked him if everything was alright. He shook his head before forcing a laugh, he smiled as he followed her and his father, saying he was just looking around once more in order to commit the restaurant to memory. 

Together the three Andersons walked toward their car, but Blaine’s mind was still on the dark haired man. 

\---

Blaine did his best to distract himself from the same thoughts that had been bothering him for weeks. Most days he would strum away on his guitar, a present from his mother, or explore the web on his new laptop. His dad gave it to him the night they returned from Columbus, Robert said he wanted Blaine to have a bit more freedom (“Exploring the world might not be in the cards right now, son, but this way you can go somewhere else without risking your safety.”), sure Blaine would have preferred a plane ticket to anywhere in the world but this would do for now. He appreciated the gesture nonetheless. 

But even taking virtual tours of museums and watching videos of live concerts couldn’t distract Blaine from the troubling thoughts he could not seem to escape. 

It was the man from the restaurant on his birthday. Why couldn’t Blaine get him out of his mind? Why did glimpses of his strong looking arms pop into his head at random times of the day? 

The problem was not only the restaurant guy, though. It was the boy that works at the grocery store, the one that always bags their groceries and has dimples and great hair. 

It’s his neighbors’ grandson, the one with the toothy smile and sweet laugh. 

Blaine’s problem was his sudden interest in _boys._

He remember the conversation he had with his father about the birds and the bees. Robert told him that when a young man meets a young woman sometimes he’ll get feelings that are very strong and natural; that boys and girls are naturally attracted to each other and those were just the facts of life. He said some other stuff too but Blaine tried very hard to forget all the embarrassing things about s-e-x his father said. 

Yet he remembers very specifically that his father absolutely did not say anything about a boy having those sorts of feelings about another boy. Blaine doesn’t think it has to do with his condition, he knows none of his books and information from Doctor Porter say anything about boys wanting to do _that sort of stuff_ with each other. 

He is so confused. He would not dare ask his dad about it, he didn’t want to risk upsetting him. He doesn’t actually understand why his dad might be upset, but Blaine decides to play it safe either way. And he definitely cannot ask his mom. They would both be mortified.   
Blaine sighs loudly as he sits himself at the desk chair, running his hands through his hair before resting his chin on his hands against the desk. 

Then the solution hits him. He has a perfectly functioning way of finding answers for himself. He turns on his laptop and taps his fingers against the chair while it powers up. Once its up and running Blaine pulls up a search engine, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. 

He types in the words, _teenage boy interested in men_ , and hits enter. 

Blaine feels a bit giddy for a second while he waits for the page to load, excited at the idea of finally getting some insight.

Everyone of the links leads him somewhere new but each page shares one common factor: _Gay._

_Gay man looking for young hot guy for fun._

_Gay males in your area._

_Gay. Gay. Gay._

Blaine stops as he takes a deep breath. Could he be gay? What does that mean anyway?

He never really took the time to think about it before now, his parents always monitored what he watched on television and which books he read. He hardly spoke more than a few words to anyone other than his mom and dad for the first fourteen years of his life and after that, his communication with others has been basically nonexistent. 

Dating and relationships seem like such a foreign idea. Even before he found out about his condition, Blaine hardly spared a thought on it. Since then his time was spent on learning as much as he could about his condition and staying safe. 

None of that time was spent on actually thinking about another person romantically, let alone in a sexual way. Blaine thought about going to a movie or an amusement park, about having friends and being carefree. He worried about being touched accidentally or being hurt. 

He did not think about what would actually _happen_ if any of those things occurred. He did not think about who he would have that kind of reaction toward. Blaine assumed his vulnerability would pertain to being touched by a woman. The rare moments he thought about his condition being triggered his thoughts went to the mortification, the humiliation of losing control of himself in such a way. Not to the actual sex acts he would want to engage in. The possibility of engaging in sex with someone that was _not a woman_ had not occurred to him. 

Blaine’s mind was racing, how could he not have thought of this before. 

His condition could be triggered by a man. 

He is a boy and he is attracted to other boys. 

If by some strange random act of the universe he were to ever meet someone and that person were to get to know him well enough to love him, to touch him; Blaine knows the possibility of sex is there. He could potentially have sex… with a man. 

Blaine feels as if he’s one step away from spontaneous combustion, his entire body feels too hot, his legs seem to have a mind of their own as they gitter up and down. His stomach is in knots, everything feels like it could crush him.

Blaine has never met a gay man before. He’s never really met anyone before, but that’s besides the point. 

He has no idea how they act, what do they do? Where do they live? 

How in the world do they have sex? 

That question seems to be the one that brings him back from his racing thoughts. 

He looks at his laptop again. He reaches over and opens a new tab. He types _Gay sex_ into the search engine before pushing enter and taking quick, fast breaths as he waits. 

His eyes bug out when the search result shows turns up hundreds pages. He reads unfamiliar words - _twink, sissy boy, looking for a sweet fuck toy-_ Blaine is blushing up to his ears but he can’t stop clicking through pages.

Without thinking, he clicks on a video link, _Teaching My Sweet Twink How to Fuck._

Blaine jumps when several pop up ads open, he closes them quickly before the screen clears and he sees the most horrifying images he has ever seen. 

A young looking guy, pretty and small, is laying naked on a bed in a dingy looking room with his hands tied against the bed posts, his face looks like he’s been crying and there seems to be spit and sweat gathered at his brow. He is wailing as an older looking man pounds into him.

Blaine is finally able to gain control of his body after moments of bone tingling shock enough to close the window and shut his laptop close before jumping out of his chair. 

Panic attack. He is totally having a panic attack. 

Blaine is pretty damn sure he is attracted to men. Men that like other men are gay, and gay men have gay sex.

And based on what he just saw, gay sex is the most horrific, terrifying thing in the planet; possibly the galaxy.

Somehow he managed to sit at the edge of his bed, leaning down to put his head between his legs and take long, deep breaths. He loses track of how long he sits there like that but once he feels like himself again he lets himself lean back enough to lay motionless on the mattress. 

He is Blaine Anderson, just turned sixteen years old. He’s lived in the same house since infancy, his mother homeschools him and he’s never had a single friend. 

He has a rare skin condition, if and when he is touched by anyone but his parents, he could become an insatiable, horny, desperate mess until he is literally fucked senseless. 

And he’s gay. 

Blaine is, without a doubt, a complete and total freak. 

\---

Anita decides to go back to work after realizing Blaine didn’t need rely on her as much. He was becoming an independent person and he would soon be done with his schooling. Together they create a new resume and send it out to several places in town and the surrounding area. Anita bakes for days, trying new recipes and perfecting old ones. Blaine helps her with everything and Robert serves as a very willing taste tester every night after work. 

Robert decided a couple months prior that even though he would probably never need to, Blaine should know how to drive. The two of them practiced for weeks before Blaine actually took the wheel. The day before his seventeenth birthday, both Anderson men went to a nearby empty lot to practice for a few hours. When they returned home, they were greeted with a beautiful cake. 

“Ann, the kid’s birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Not a kid! Could a kid parallel park that well?”

Robert playfully shoved Blaine, laughing joyfully. Anita turns from where she’s standing near the stove. 

“I wanted to get a head start, plus, we have more than one thing to celebrate.”, Anita beams. 

Robert and Blaine share a look of confusion until Anita hands them an envelope. 

Blaine grabs it before his dad and reads, “Mrs. Anita Anderson, we at the Rochelle Bakery are very glad to offer you a position with us-” Blaine stops as he runs to hug his mom, “You got the job? You got the job!” 

The three of them laugh, ecstatic with the news.   
“It’s part time, I’ll only be working three or fours days a week for a few hours during the afternoon but it could turn into a full time thing. I don’t know, but it’s a start, right?” 

Blaine thinks seeing his mother this happy is the best gift he could ever receive. 

\---

So maybe the second best birthday gift he could ever receive is a car. It’s belated but after Blaine passed the driver’s test and got his license, his parents decided to splurge and buy their son a car. 

They hand him the keys the weekend before Anita is to start at the bakery, but not before a serious discussion about the rules and guidelines this new responsibility came with. 

He needs to tell someone if he going to be out of the house, he has to be responsible for the upkeep and take care of the car. He can’t leave the town without one of his parents with him. The same rules apply, safety first, no matter what. 

Blaine is sure there are more rules, he was listening but that first week of being both a new car owner (sure his parents technically owned the car, but the point still stands) and having the house to himself for the first time in his life, he couldn’t be blamed for being a bit absent minded. 

His mom was going to work different days depending on the week, some alternating days, others varied. The first week she worked three days straight. She started on a Wednesday and continued into that Friday. Blaine didn’t want to seem too eager, he was rather proud of himself for staying home that first day. 

He didn’t have the same restraint the following day, unfortunately once he actually got in the car and drove into town, his nerves got the best of him. He drove around for a while but could not bring himself to actually stop or get out of the car. He rode around for a bit before going home in time to greet his mother after work. 

The rest of the week and the following week were more of the same. Blaine would try to hold out for as long as he could but as soon as his mother’s car was out of sight he get in his car and drive around town, but no matter how much he hyped himself up, after awhile he would turn around and go home without leaving his car. 

\---

Anita treats them to dinner at cozy restaurant in town to celebrate her new job, it’s a Sunday night and the place is busy but its been years since they had to stress about crowds. They try not to limit themselves, going to dinner or lunch at different places around town. It’s not an everyday thing but they make an effort to have family outings at least twice a month. 

They enjoy their dinner, Florentine’s is the best place for pasta for miles, normally Robert orders take from there but decided to give the actual restaurant a try. It’s in an older part of town, the street is commercial. There is a day spa next door and boutiques and shops line the block. 

Blaine is looking out the window when he sees it. The building looks old, probably older than the ones surrounding it. The storefront has two large windows on either side of the entrance door. He can tell that there are signs and pictures lining the corners of those windows. What really catches his eyes are the instruments on display. There is a beautiful parlor grand piano in the shop and guitars are on the wall from what he can tell. 

The angle at which he’s sitting doesn’t allow him much of a view but he sees the cute hanging sign, _Ellie’s._

“-you know he always does this, his attention can’t focus on more than one thing at a time when we’re somewhere new.” 

“Yes, but I was asking him about his week, I’ve hardly seen him.”

“Ann, you’re with him every day.” 

“I know, but this has been the longest I’ve been away from Blaine, I’m adjusting.” 

Blaine finally looks at his parents, blushing when he realizes both of them are looking at him amused. 

He laughs before ducking his head. “I was doing it again, right?”, he ask knowing very well that he his parents are laughing at his short attention span. New places do that to him, he needs to see everything, commit it to memory and save it for later when he’s daydreaming. 

“It’s alright, son. We understand. But talk to your mother, can’t you see she wants to catch up with you?” Robert jokes before reaching for a bread roll. 

\---

His mother leaves for work early the next day, saying she wants to stop to run some errands before she heads to the bakery. The previous night had Blaine laying awake in bed. He couldn’t stop his mind from bringing up images of the music shop. Ellie’s - it was a decent sized place, he could tell by the size of the storefront. Blaine tries not to think about it too much as he gets dressed. Sometimes he wonders why he bothers to get fully dressed every day. He presses his clothing and has his closet expertly organized. His mother dressed him with bow ties since he was a child and the habit is a hard one to grow out of.   
He decides to keep his outfit casual, dark wash jeans and a white polo shirt. He pairs it with a maroon colored cardigan and wears dark loafers. He finishes the look with a simple bow navy bow tie with white stitching. 

Blaine gels his hair into submission, something he recently started doing, and grabs his keys. He tells himself he’ll take a drive around town, maybe even stop at the park to feed and sing with the birds. 

The day is nice and sunny, there are a few people in the streets, mostly people with small children or older men and women. Before he knows it Blaine is parking, but not in front of the park, he’s sitting just a few feet away from Ellie’s. 

The place is empty. It’s half past ten in the morning, his car is the only one in the small parking space. Closing his eyes he feels his heart beat, he can do this. One small store with no one inside. Sure there will be someone working in there, there has to be but they won’t bother him. 

He grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. He huffs out a labored breath as he reaches over to the glove compartment. He takes out his nude colored gloves, slipping them on. Blaine takes the keys out of the ignition and opens the car door. He makes sure to lock his Prius, he’ll be able to see it from inside the shop but he won’t risk leaving it unlocked, safety and all that. 

Beautiful, Blaine thinks as he walks into the shop. As he suspected the night before the place is bigger than he first thought. The piano he saw has a place all its own, it looks old and loved, probably not for sale then. He has one at home so it’s not like he would want to buy it anyway, not to mention the fact that it was probably very expensive. 

He walks further inside, the wall near the register is lined with shelving that holds several different types of string instruments.Blaine notices the cozy look corner where there are a few comfortable looking chairs and a large couch. In another corner there are bookshelves full to the brim with all sorts of titles. In the middle of the space there are stands with what must be music books and sheet music. 

Blaine startles when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He turns, his breath catching when he sees the other man. He is stunning. Perhaps its the sunlight but Blaine thinks he’s glowing. He is taller than him, slender and fit. His chestnut hair is styled to perfection, making him look taller still. He is wearing a light grey oxford, the sleeves are rolled up to reveal his biceps. 

Blaine blinks when he hears the man laugh, smiling at him in amusement. 

“Good morning, can I help you with anything?” the man asks, eyes, very blue eyes, shining. 

Blaine knows its not polite to stare, he shakes his head before letting it duck forward, his eyes flutter as he tries to regain focus. His parents are right. He lacks focus in new places.

“I- I mean, um.” Blaine tries, he feels his cheeks burning, he mentally curses himself. This gorgeous guy is talking to him and all he can manage to do is stammer. 

“I’m just looking-” he finally manages to blurt out, “around. It’s a very beautiful store.” 

Blaine feels his stomach flutter as the other man smiles at him, he brings his hand to his elbow, squeezing it in order to ground himself. 

“Oh, thank you! Do you play any instruments?” 

Nodding Blaine answers, “Uh, yeah. I play the piano and some guitar. Nothing really extraordinary, anyway.” 

“I’m sure you’re fantastic, I can tell these sorts of things. You look very talented.” the man says with a playful grin, he comes closer. 

“I’m not, that is I only play at home. Nothing serious.” Words are becoming more and more difficult. He’s never really held a conversation with a stranger before. That’s why he’s so flustered. That must be why he feels his hands getting clammy, the gloves don’t help either. It’s unseasonably warm and the sun is shining too brightly. Blaine is sure that’s why he feels sweat gathering at his brow. 

The man walks around him, his gaze never leaving Blaine’s. We've got some new sheet music in this week, maybe you’d like to take a look?” 

Blaine turns with him following him without preamble. “My name is Kurt, by the way. I forgot to say.” 

Kurt looks at Blaine expectantly, what is he supposed to say now? 

“These are some fun, modern pieces you could try out for the piano, most people start off with classics, which are fantastic, but it’s always fun to try something new, don’t you agree?” 

Blaine reels back, Kurt was moving his hand, going to touch his arm. It’s innocent, Blaine knows that it doesn’t stop him from jumping back knocking over a music stand and several sheets of music. 

“I’m sorry- this isn’t, I should, I need to go. I have to-” he scrambles to leave, wincing when he sees the scattered pages on the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” he squeaks before racing out of the shop. He is unlocking his car when he sees Kurt standing still, shocked as he looks out at him, he can’t hear him obviously, but Blaine is sure he sees Kurt mouth the words _what the fuck_ as he drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I'll be posting the next chapter soon hopefully. Be sure to visit me over on [tumblr](http://victoryblainers.tumblr.com) for updates on this fic and others I'm working on.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check back here and on my [tumblr](http://victoryblainers.tumblr.com/) for updates. I should be posting the next part soon. Let me know what you think! xoxo


End file.
